


Dinner Plans

by writingfromasgard



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: A friend comes home after working abroad and Ubbe fights with himself when visiting her.





	Dinner Plans

Ubbe’s grey striped tie felt like it was tightening around his neck with each second that ticked by in his car. The normally vacant house had a few lights that illuminated its windows. His fingers reached above the knot of his tie and tugged downwards, loosening it from his neck.

It did little to calm his anxiety about being here. At home, his wife was waiting with a meal and he was here, debating if he should step up to the house. He could turn on his car and leave before Maura knew he was even here. He thought this even as he got out of his car, stripping off his tie entirely and tossing it into the driver’s seat. He pocketed his keys and phone after checking the time.

A short visit. Ten minutes at the most. Ubbe told himself as he made his way up to her doorstep. He took a deep breath and reached for the doorbell then stopped. If he knocked and she didn’t answer, he could leave. He rapper on the wooden door and waited. The porch light flicked on and there she was, peaking out of the window to the side of the door. “Ubbe!” Maura said with a smile on her face.

The door opened within moments and she threw her arms around him in a warm hug. His hands held her close to his body, nearly flat against it. “It’s good to see you, Maura.” He said, inhaling her shampoo. “I stopped by for a few minutes. I didn’t see you at the dinner a few days ago.”

She moved to the side, making room for him to step in. “I was feeling sick. Come sit down and talk with me.” Ubbe stood firm, telling himself his self control would dwindle to nothing if he stepped inside. Being alone with her in an empty house… His mind shot off a few memories of bending her over any surface he could.

“Margrethe would be worried.” Ubbe started. Maura’s sinful lips curled into a wicked smile. Her hand grabbed his and she pulled him inside gently. He knew he should say no, resist in some way. “I shouldn’t.”

“You should. I have missed you, Ubbe.” The way the words left her mouth had him in a trance-like state. She let go of him once he was inside and took off towards the kitchen. Closing the door and locking it, he followed her path. “You can tell me what everyone’s been up to.”

The kitchen was filled with aromatic smells that had his mouth watering. She stood at the stove, stirring a pot. “Hasn’t Floki been keeping you updated?” He asked her. He moved behind her and took a deep breath, letting his hands find her waist.

“He gives me an overview but sometimes he can exaggerate the truth. It would sound much better coming from you.” Maura suggested. She stopped stirring the pot and covered his hands with hers then guided one of his hands into her pajama bottoms, underneath her panties.

Ubbe be told himself he should remove his hand but it went lower, dipping in between her thighs. She leaned back against him, widening her stance. “There isn’t much to say. Ivar found a girl and has the closest thing to love with her. Sigurd has all but disowned us at family and Hvitserk is still doing porn.” His fingers searched her folds for her clit, circling around it lazily.

Maura let out a breathy moan and he trailed his other hand up her stomach. “Sigurd always did have problems growing up.” She held on to his forearm and let out another moan with the roll of her hips. “A sh.. Shame really.”

Ubbe bent his head down and kissed the back of her neck. He was at the point of no return. She was wet and already coated his fingers; not making her cum would be a harsh punishment for his sins. His hand moved underneath her bra and pinched her nipples. Her hips were doing most of the work now, grinding down against the two fingers playing with her clit.

He ignored the discomfort in his pants, telling him once she came he would leave. “Oh Ubbe..” She moaned softly, enticing him further. Her ass was grinding against his erection made matters worse. “It’s been too long since I felt you.”

Each sound and movement from her lured him that much closer to burying his dick into her. His palm massaged her breast, squeezing it so he could remember the feeling for tomorrow. The moment his will whittled away to nothing his phone began to ring in his pocket. He cursed the sky above and removed his hand from her breast to answer it.

Margrethe’s name flashed across the screen and he cursed again. God or gods had to be punishing him. He pried himself away from Maura and answered. She seemed fine with it as she reached for her spice the moment his hands had removed themselves from her. She threw in a dash as he began to speak to Margrethe. “Where are you?” Margrethe asked.

Maura stirred the pot then cut the stove off. “At Maura’s. Floki told me she was sick and I wanted to stop by to make sure she had everything she needed.” He lied, watching as Maura pulled down her pajama bottoms. She leaned down on the counter next to the stove and Ubbe watched as she played with herself for him.

He pleaded to the skies for help. He could see her fingers disappear inside of her then drag those same fingers down to her clit. “Is she okay? I didn’t get to talk to her much when I saw her last.” Maura looked back at him and wiggled her ass, inviting him to fuck her while he was on the phone with his wife.

His nostrils flared with arousal and he held the phone with his shoulder so he could unzip his pants. “She’s fine now. It was jetlag.” He moved closer to her and dropped his pants, his cock weeping precum already from frustration. “I’ll be home soon. She needs my help with one more thing before I leave.”

Ubbe held his cock in his hand and committed this moment to his memory. He wanted to remember how good she looked spreading her pussy for him. He pushed the tip and some into her then pulled back out. “You should invite her over for dinner tomorrow!” Margrethe squealed. She loved having dinner guests.

“You can ask her. Maura, here.” He shoved another inch into her and placed his phone on the counter beside her, pressing the speakerphone. He pulled himself out and as Maura opened her mouth to talk, shoved his entire length inside of her. She choked out the first word, slamming her fist onto the counter.

“Marg-RETHE, hey.” Ubbe caught the dirty look she sent his way and only slammed back into her just as hard. If Maura was thinking she would tease him and get off easily, she was gravely mistaken. “How are you?”

Her breath hitched as Ubbe started fucking her, careful that he wasn’t creating the obvious skin slapping sounds of sex. “I’m great! The last time I saw you was at my wedding. It’s good to hear from you.” He grinned as Maura struggled to keep her voice steady and her moans silent.

“Mhm! I have been-“ She sealed her lips together and clawed at the counter-top as he angled his thrusts upwards. “so busy. I-I – oh God!”

Ubbe hid his amusement and rammed into her greedy pussy harder as punishment. “Maura, are you okay?” Margrethe asked, concern lacing her voice. Maura was silently moaning, her eyes shut as her body bounced from his thrusts.

“I nearly for- I nearly forgot about some paperwork due tomorrow and I had a wave of nausea hit me.” She tried to explain. “What did you need to ask me?”

“I was going to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. If you’re still feeling sick, we could do it next week?” The phone call was becoming an annoyance in his mind. Margrethe’s voice seemed plain compared to the sounds Maura could be making underneath him.

“Tomorrow sounds good. I will bring one of your favorite wines and dessert.” Ubbe reached for the phone and turned off the speaker phone after Margrethe agreed with Maura.

“Ill be home soon, Margrethe.” He let out a grunt, feeling Maura start to tighten around him. He didn’t bother with the usual loving ending he tacked on and ended the call. He tossed the phone beside her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. “You dirty slut. Getting ready to cum all over my dick while my wife is on the phone?”

Maura let out all the sounds she had been keeping to herself. Her moans fueled Ubbe’s thrusts, each one hitting a new angle in her. He was certain she hadn’t been properly fucked in years as her knees buckled below her. “Make me cum, Ubbe. Please please PLEASE.”

He pulled on her hair, pulling her off of the counter-top. “Greedy slut.” He groaned out. She moaned louder for him and her walls twitched around him, trying to cling to his shaft. “I’m going to fuck you tomorrow too. Going to keep this pussy full of my cum so you won’t forget who owns you.”

Maura was trembling against him now. She pleaded with him again until with a few deep thrusts, her walls grasped his cock tightly. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he held his cock inside of her to do exactly what he had said. He gave one last short thrust and pulled out of her.

He licked his lips and looked between their bodies at his spent cock, covered in a mixture of their body fluids. He let go of her hair and let her turn around to face him. Ubbe gripped her chin and forcefully kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue. When the kiss broke, he tightened his grip on her chin and forced her to look down. “Clean it.”

Maura looked beautiful as she dropped to her knees and took his cock in her mouth. He wished he had enough time to fuck her face and leave his cum dripping from another hole of hers. He watched her clean him up and how happy she was to do it. Margrethe would never indulge in any of what he had done with Maura today.

Three years he had been as plain as vanilla ice cream when it came to sex. His mind thought of all dirty things he would do to Maura tomorrow night. His office was soundproof after all. She licked the last remnant of cum off her lips and smiled up at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, Ubbe.”


End file.
